dxdfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Lupus Umbra
Lupus Umbra, also known as Shroud of the Satanic Wolf, is a Sacred Gear wielded by Takeo Himekawa. It contains the Spirit of the Satanic Wolf, Eris. Summary Millenia ago, Eris was a simple Wolf Yokai. She had an immense rivalry with a Tiger Yokai named Belenus, where they were both trying to prove that they were better than the other. One day, during one of their battles, the Dragon King Fafnir was killed by the original Siegfried wielding Gram. The two Yokai were accidentally bathed in the Dragon's blood and aura, along with the Demonic Aura from Gram, which caused them both to evolve into higher beings. It was later revealed by Eris that Siegfried had a partner in his fight against the Dragon King; a woman named Morgause. She wielded the Holy Sword Ascalon against Fafnir, and Belenus received the Holy Aura. The main cause of their transformations were their flaring life energies during their use of the Sage Arts. With their auras flaring wildly whilst being bathed in a Dragon's blood and Aura, the combination changed the very essence of their life energy. turning them into what they are today. Eris got her Demonic features from Siegried's Gram, and Belenus got his Angelic features from Morgause's Ascalon. Whilst these two former Yokai are, purely by technicality, classified as Dragons, they each have a Holy or Demonic aura that they received from the two blades that slayed fafnir. The combination of the Dragon's blood, Dragon's aura, Holy or Demonic aura, and their flaring chi led to their transformations. Eris became known as the Satanic Wolf, whereas the other Belenus became known as the Angelic Tiger. Their battle became so fierce and destructive, that a group of Devils, Angels, and Fallen Angels decided to work together to destroy these two creatures, which led to their souls being sealed into two Sacred Gears. Eris was placed in Lupus Umbra, and Belenus was placed in Tigris Luminis. Appearance Lupus Umbra takes the initial form of a black cloth that covers the palm and half the forearm of the host's left arm, along with a round purple gem on the back of the hand. The appearance and the colours make it look like nothing more than a Shadow Attribute Gear. When the true form is unlocked, the cloth covers the entire forearm, and the fingers of the host. Along with wolf-like claws at the fingertips and the cloth becoming shinier, almost as if the fabric was made of metal. Abilities Shadow Energy: 'Lupus Umbra is a Sacred Gear that has only had a couple of hosts, as very few people have the strength of mind and will to wield it. As such, very little is known about Lupus Umbra, other than the fact that the host can control Eris' shadow energy. These shadows are one of the most dangerous substances the world has ever seen. They are poisonous to Angels, Fallen Angels, and all manner of Celestial Beings, much like how light is poisonous to Devils. These shadows actually have the capability to kill God if the host is dedicated and trains enough. The host can use the shadows for a variety of purposes. The most simple is a blast of darkness, or perhaps a beam. The only limit is the host's imagination. Takeo has created several techniques that harness Eris' shadows. Two such examples are the Shadow Line that shoots a beam of dark energy at the target and latches onto them, like a grappling hook, and the Shadow Moon, which is a single crescent shaped wave of dark energy that cuts through it's target. '''Sage Arts/Senjutsu: '''Another use of Lupus Umbra is the ability to harness Eris' Sage Arts/Senjutsu abilities. Since Eris used to be a simple Wolf Yokai, she had the ability to use the Sage Arts. As the host of Lupus Umbra, the wielder will also gain the use of Eris' Sage Arts. '''Blade Absorbtion: '''Along with these abilities is power to absorb bladed weapons into the Sacred Gear for later use. One such example is the Holy Eraser that Kiba lent Takeo when they stormed the church to save Asia. During the training for the Rating Game, Kiba, with the help of Takeo's creative mind, even created a virtual arsenal of swords for Takeo to absorb, each with its own effect. The only problem with this ability is that Takeo can use one of the blades at a time. '''Unknown Power: '''During a conversation between Ddraig and Eris, the former asks the latter whether or not he host has 'unlocked ''that ''power.' It is unknown what this power is, but Eris feels confident that Takeo will be capable of harnessing this mysterious unknown ability. Apparently, none of Lupus Umbra's past wielders have managed to unlock this ability and control it. Forms: '''Shadow Overcoat: '''The first level of the Balance Breaker of Lupus Umbra. Lupus Umbra's full power was too much to be put into one form. As such, the Balance Breaker was split into two forms, the first one being the Shadow Overcoat. This Balance Breaker takes the form of a black trench coat with purple accents, and a black visor with a purple lens. In this form, Takeo is able to summon up to four swords at any given time, and his strength, speed, stamina, and magical reserves are increased. The Visor gives him the ability to see where his opponent's hits will collide, whether they be magical or physical. It does this by producing a red line from the intended strike that extends to the point where it will hit. One such example is when Koneko tried to punch Takeo during their training, and Takeo was able to dodge the blow because of the red line. '''Shade Mail: '''A sub-species Balance Breaker created by Takeo Himekawa. During a training session with Tsubaki, Takeo realizes that the Shadow Overcoat, whilst useful in it's own way for various reasons, is not overly fit for combat with stronger opponents. As such, he consults Eris and they come to an agreement that Takeo needs armor, and they begin working on forming the Eris' shadow energy into armor, like the Scale Mail. It succeeds, and results in a full body set of armor that increases Takeo's power, abilities, speed, stamina, endurance, and magical reserves in a way the Shadow Overcoat never could. things only improved when Takeo integrated the daggers and Nemean Lion jacket that he received from his father into the armor, making it stronger. Unlike the Scale Mail, the Shade Mail is not big, thick, and bulky. Instead, the steel is thin as a sheet of paper, and moves with Takeo's body like it was apart of it. It is completely black, with round purple gems on the knees, elbows, back of the hands, and a large one on the chest. The shoulders take the form of a wolf's upper jaw resting on Takeo's shoulder, and the helmet looks like the head of a wolf. The look is completed by two black wings very reminiscent of a dragons. The membranes of said wings seem to be made of some form of purple crystal. '''Breakdown the Beast: '''Also known as '''The Beast of Supremacy, '''this form temporarily removes the seal placed on Lupus Umbra, giving the wielder all of the powers and abilities Eris had when she was in her prime, just like the Juggernaut Drive. '''Breakdown the Beast '''takes a form uncannily similar to the Shade Mail, only four legged and significantly larger. In this form, the wielder of Lupus Umbra has enough power to slay Gods without breaking a sweat. The biggest downside is that it requires constant draining of the user's lifespan to stay active and odds are that user will not be in control or aware of their actions. A chant is required to activate this form, and it goes as such: : '''Takeo: '“This body, this soul, let it fall into the deepest depths of darkness...” : '''Eris: "My Alpha and I, shall drain this body, this soul, and bring forth true Chaos..." : 'Takeo: '“Maul, level, raze and burn!” : 'Eris: '"This is the body of the Satanic Beast!" : 'Takeo: '“The fangs within my maw shall unleash the Chaos that will always reign supreme!” : 'Eris: '"Howl!” : 'Takeo: '"Howl!" : 'Both: '“Descend!!!” : 'Both: '“Breakdown The Beast! Chaos Storm!" Category:Fanon Sacred Gears Category:Fanon Sacred Gear Category:BrxkenArrow